The Sixth Sense
by bays1
Summary: Pre-Twilight Bella observes Phil and Renee and considers whether she will find love. "I believe there’s a perfect person for everyone"..."I think mine was killed by the influenza or something.”


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is etc etc_

_**Sixth Sense by bays1**_

_**Bella POV - Pre-Twilight**_

Even at dinner time I was overwhelm by how much Phil and Renee loved each other. It was there in the little things; he would brush her hand while reaching for the pepper that I didn't actually need or she would catch his eye and give him the coy smile she kept only for him. They were so in sync. A mere look could convey a whole conversation. Renee probably only spoke so I could keep up with their plans.

There was always another plan or scheme, each one as crazy as the next, but both of them put their heart and soul into every new found passion as if that one would last. For days, I would come across one or the other scouring the internet and library books for all the information on cactus farming or Buddhism or camel races in Egypt.

I had no one who wanted to race me on a camel.

When Renee giggled at another unspoken joke, I sliced into an organic potato trying to block it all out. I was not jealous. No doubt I would find that too. Wouldn't I?

"Phil?" She only needed to say his name and he knew exactly what she was asking. Without a second thought or question, Phil silently slipped out of the dining room.

I could feel her gaze on me but I didn't dare meet it. Sometimes I felt as though she could divulge into my mind like she would a good romance novel. All it usually took was one moment of eye contact and she was instantly involved in the drama of my teenage life story. She knew me even more than her love knew Phil. After all, I was her own.

"I believe there's a perfect person for everyone."

In a single sentence she confronted all my thoughts. I chewed slowly mulling over her words. She put down her utensils and waited with hands crossed in interest for my response. All her attention belonged to me for this and she wanted me to know it. My eyes remained focused on my plate keeping a tiny portion of mind still safe from her well-weathered instinct.

I swallowed my mouthful a little harder than necessary and spoke, "I think mine was killed by the influenza or something."

"So, I'll be having half ghosts for grandchildren?" She laughed lightly. The fact it was_ with_ and not at me soothed my annoyances a little. "I could sell this story for millions. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Mom, I'm serious." I shook my head but couldn't lock away my own small smile.

"I know you are. You do realise they have an official name for girls like you. I think it starts with n." She glanced over her shoulder and through the wall. "Phil? Loves dead people - starts with N."

"Necrophilia." He called back from the exact direction Renee had been staring at. When they were married, I am convinced someone gave them an internal radar for a wedding gift. I can imagine Necrophilia was just one of the many new words they had learned on the crossword phase.

"Have my business card. Bella Swan, Necrophiliac: Devoted only to the Dead." I mumbled out the side of my grin. If it was the truth, I would never have love-luck in this world. I would end up that the spinster across the road with only an overexcited Chihuahua for company.

"I prefer Seductress of the Supernatural. It has more of a zing to it. Less creepy sounding than necrophilia too." From across the table Renee slid her hand on top of mine. The chill of her wedding ring was more apparent than ever. I finally met her eyes. They were triumphant. "Of course."

"What?"

"Bella, you will find someone. Dead or alive if you love him, so will I." She said. The conviction in her words held me firmly. I found myself storing them away into the back most chasm of my memory for when I need them most. There was no need to thank her yet. That time would come later when I found him. Dead or Alive.

I scraped up the last mouthful of chemical free food and headed for the kitchen without another word. Apparently Renee wasn't done with her last words though.

From the table I heard her call after me, "Just don't go meeting him till your thirty 'kay?"


End file.
